Reminiscing
by HawkLeBeau
Summary: ONE SHOT. Years after they last saw each other, Gambit and Rogue meet at a café to catch up. They're meeting might change them both for the rest of their lives.


_**Hey all! This is just a random one shot to keep you all entertained while I work on the other 2 stories.**_  
 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Walking to the steps of the café, Gambit paused before going further. He looked at the doors to the entrance and smiled thinking about the last time they had come here. It was winter and it was extremely cold. They had sit by the fireplace inside and talked about their future. The future that didn't happen.

Shaking the memory from his head, he walked up the stairs and took the handle, jerking the door open and seeing the people inside. He spotted her immediately. She looked beautiful. Her auburn hair was put up into a ponytail, letting the white fall naturally around her face, framing it. She was looking down at the menu and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. He smiled again as he slowly made his way over.

"Hope I didn' keep y' long, chere." He said, causing her to slightly jump in her seat.

"Remy." She said with a smile as she stood and hugged him tight, breathing in his familiar scent. "Ah only been here a few minutes. Here, sit on down."

Sitting down across from her, he couldn't help but smile. "Y' lookin' good, Anna. Years been treatin' y' good?"

Leaning her head against her right hand, she looked over his face and smiled when she finally met his gaze. "Ya flatter me, hun." She said. "Years have been good. Been busy."

"So I heard." He said. "Been doin' good. Y' a'ways had a big heart, chere."

"What about ya, sugah?" She asked, reaching out and placing her left palm on the table. "How ya been?"

Gambit looked down at her hand and had to fight the urge to place his on hers. "Been a'right, I s'ppose. Tryin'a keep busy." He said, glancing over her face. "I'm sorry I don' return y' texts as much as I should."

She shook her head. "Don't ya apologize sugah. Ah know ya got ya own stuff ya deal with." She paused before giving him a loving smile. "Ah ain't gonna lie, when ya don't answer for a while ah worry ya dead or locked up."

He returned the smile. "I won' make y' worry anymore." He said as an associate walked over to them.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Just some water, please." Rogue said, looking at Gambit.

"Same." He smiled as the waitress left to retrieve their drinks.

Glancing across the table, Gambit looked over her face as she studied the menu. "How's everyone?" He asked, trying to carry on conversation.

Sighing, she looked up at him and smiled. "They're all good. Ah mean, ah guess they are." She shrugged. "Everyone's gone and done their own thing. No one really keeps in touch anymore."

Gambit nodded. "Includin' moi." He said, seeing her soften her smile.

"So," She said, hoping to change the subject. "Do ya live far from here?"

The waitress returned, setting their drinks down. "Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Ah'd like tha bacon cheese burger, well, fully loaded." Rogue said, handing the waitress the menu.

"Same, 'cept medium." Gambit passed the menu to the waitress.

"Alright. I'll get this in to the cook." The waitress said as she walked off and to the back of house.

Looking at Rogue, Gambit leaned back in the chair. "Don' live too far. Fo' miles?" He guessed.

"Ya didn't walk did ya?" Rogue asked.

He smirked. "Non. Took a cab." He slightly shook his head. "Where y' stayin', chere?"

"Ah'm down town. Good thirty minute drive, if traffic is cooperatin'." She said, resting her chin on her right hand. "If it ain't, then ah'm screwed."

They shared a chuckle before they stopped and looked at each other, sitting in silence.

"It really is good ta see ya, hun." Rogue said, reaching over and placing her left hand on his right and giving it a light squeeze. "Why don't ya come back to tha mansion." It was more of a statement than a question. "Got more than enough room."

Looking at their hands, he shook his head as he flipped his hand over and held her's. "I know." He said, looking into her bright, green eyes. "But dat envir'ment ain' no place fo' someone like me. I be a bad influence, chere. Y' know dis."

Rogue smiled. "None of us are saints, Remy. We've all done stuff in tha past we regret." She said, looking him in the eye. "And don't ya ever sell ya'self short. Ya a good man."

"Maybe." He said, her smile making him not think about what he said next. "I miss y', Anna."

Her smile faded slightly and she looked at him seriously. "Ah miss ya, too." She said, a loving smile appearing on her face.

"B'sides Ro, y' be my best friend. Been t'rough so much. Y' know me better t'an anyone." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Ah admit, ah miss our pillow talk." She said, making him chuckle. "Ah'm serious. Ya showed a side of ya'self ya never shared with anyone. Not even Ororo."

"Never had no reason t' keep anyt'in' from y', chere." He said, his hand intertwining their fingers and noticed her eyes watching their hands. "I can stop if y' want."

Rogue shook her head and looked into his eyes. "Ya fine, hun. It ain't like ah'm in a relationship or anything." She said.

Smirking, he noticed the waitress coming back, so he took his hand back. "Food's here." He said as the waitress walked up and placed their plates on the table in front of them.

"There you are. Do you need anything else?" The girl asked.

"Ah'm all set. Thank ya." Rogue said with a smile.

"Alright, enjoy." She said, walking off and back to her station.

They ended up staying at the little restaurant for several hours, talking about everything and everything that came up. Before they knew it, the little café was closing. Gathering their items, they walked out on to the sidewalk and stood facing each other, the sky threatening of rain with distant cracks of thunder.

"We can take dis conversation back t' my place." He suggested.

"Why, Mr. LeBeau." Rogue said, teasingly.

"Innocent conversation." He said. "Won' try not'in'. Promise. Jus' miss talkin' t' you."

Rogue smiled lovingly. "Same." She said as she pulled her jacket closed. "Alright, ah'll bite."

Winking at her, Gambit stepped out on to the edge of the sidewalk and looked for a cab as the rain started to fall. Rogue went back up to the entrance of the café, trying to hide herself from the cold rain that fell, but the awning wasn't long enough to cover but the doors. She couldn't help but smile. She hadn't done anything remotely fun in years. This was a nice break from her busy life.

Seeing a cab, Gambit held out his hand as the taxi came closer. It stopped in front of them, so he opened the door for Rogue to enter before going around to the other side and getting in. After telling the driver where to head, he sat back and looked at her with a warm smile.

"Didn' watch de weat'er." He said, wiping the rain from his face. "Sorry, y' all soaked."

"It's fine." Rogue said, looking at him. "It was kinda fun."

He smiled at her and watched her place her hand on his knee.

"How long have ya lived in tha city?" She asked as she watched the tall buildings pass them as they drove on into the rainy night.

"Five years, give o' take." He said, looking over her face and stopping on her lips.

Turning her head to face him, she noticed his stare. "Do ya like it?" She asked. "Bein' here all by ya lonesome, ah mean."

Shrugging, he looked out his window and watched the scenery change with each passing light post. "It be quiet." He said. "But t'ere times when I be lonely. Try t' keep m'self busy, no?"

Rogue forced a grin. "Ah completely understand." She said as she suddenly noticed the taxi stopping in front of a large building.

"Merci, mon ami." Gambit said, handing the driver a roll of money before he got out and quickly walked around to the other side, opening the door and putting his hand out. "Dis here where I live. Don' go tellin' all dem, now. Maximum capacity be deux."

Rogue chuckled as she took his hand and got out of the taxi. They quickly walked up to the door, still holding hands, as Gambit opened the door for her and she walked in. Heading over to the elevator, they walked inside and he hit the seventh floor button. As the elevator went up, they stood there holding hands and facing each other. They didn't say anything, just looked into the other's eyes. When the elevator came to a stop, Gambit lead her to the left and they walked down to the end of the hall before turning right.

"Very last." He said, pulling his keys out. "Don' look like much, but it be my sanctuary."

"Ah'm sure it's fine, hun." She said, watching him unlock the doors.

"B'fore y' enter." He said, turning to her and smirking. "Y' like cats?"

Rogue's eyebrow raised. "Sure. Why?" She asked. "Ya got a cat?"

"Got t'ree." He said as he opened the door and the three cats were there to greet him. "Dey happened by me. Were 'bout t' be killed. Dat's de short version."

Kneeling down, Rogue put her hand out and the three cats rubbed against her. "They're soft." She said with a smile as she pat each cat. "So ya saved 'em?"

"Mm hmm." He said watching as she pet them and scratched under their chins. "Be past t'eir dinner time. Dey pro'ly eat us if I don' feed 'em now."

Rogue chuckled as she watched him walk into the kitchen with the cats close at his heels. She watched as he popped open three small cans of food and place each of the contents in their own separate bowls. The cats meowed and circled his legs before he sat the bowls down and they each went to their own and began to eat.

"Ya got 'em trained nicely." She said, hugging herself.

"Dey got me trained." He said, making her smile. "Can dry y' clot'es if y' want. Dryer be down de hall, t' de right. Across from de bedroom."

Rogue looked back at the hallway before she looked at him.

He smirked. "I got clot'es y' can wear until dey dry." He said, motioning for her to follow him. "Y' need a shower? Warm up?"

Rogue pursed her lips together as she followed him into the bedroom. "No, ah think just dryin' my clothes'll be fine." She said, watching him open the top drawer of his dresser and pull out a gray heather Henley.

"I go start a fire." He said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

As he walked into the living room, he sighed. Kneeling down in front of the fireplace, he got the fire started and closed the iron gate to keep the embers from popping on to the carpet. Taking his soaked jacket off, he then took his shirt off followed by his shoes. The fire felt good against his cold skin, so he knelt down again and let the fire warm him up.

Hearing the bedroom door open, he looked back to see Rogue walking toward him in his Henley shirt. "I dry our clot'es." He said, standing and taking his wet clothes and walking to the dryer. "Make yo'self at home, chere. I'ma get changed."

"Alright." Rogue said, sitting on the couch and tucking her bare legs underneath her.

Watching the fire, she suddenly was bombarded by the three cats.

"Well, hello." She said as they forced their way into her lap and beside her. "My, my. Y'all are just as pushy as Remy."

As she began to pat each one, she heard the bedroom door open and Gambit walked into the living room wearing black sweat pants and a white V-neck tee. "Dey like y'. Dat's good." He said with a smile as he sat down beside Rogue on the couch, the orange cat going and sitting in his lap.

"They're sweet." She said, continuing to scratch the two cats under their chins.

"Dey grateful t' be alive." He answered, looking over her face.

A huge lightning bolt struck, what seemed to be, right outside the far window. Thunder quickly followed and the lights went out.

"That was too close." Rogue said.

"Generator's kick on in a sec." Gambit said, as the cats stood there on alert.

After several minutes, Gambit stood and walked toward the window. "Does it usually take this long?" Rogue asked, watching his figure stop at the window.

"Non." He said, seeing where the lightning had actually hit. "Dat bolt must'a hit somet'in'."

The rain suddenly fell harder, beating against the window as he opened the curtains, letting in whatever light would enter.

"Hopefully tha rain will have died down by tha time my clothes are dry." Rogue said.

"Le's take a look, eh?" Gambit said, pulling his phone out and looking up the weather as he went back over to the couch. "Well, radar show it be a bad storm all night."

"Let me see." Rogue said, taking his phone and looking at the radar on the screen. "Well, damn. They're sayin' hail."

"It be a bad storm." He said as Rogue handed his phone back to him and he sat down beside her. "Y' can stay here if y' want."

"Ah don't know if that's a good idea." Rogue said, tucking her legs under her again.

"Wha' y' talkin' about? Y' see how bad it be out t'ere." Gambit said.

Rogue smiled. "Where will ah sleep?" She asked, resting her left elbow on the back of the couch and her head against her left hand.

"My room." Gambit said, patting the couch. "I sleep here."

"Ah don't wanna be kickin' ya outta ya room, sugah." She said, looking over his face.

He smiled at her. "De couch is com'ftable. Don' worry." He said, placing his hand on her knee. "Y' sleep in my room. Dat's final."

"Oh, how comandin' of ya." Rogue said in a flirty tone. She knew she shouldn't give these signals, but she couldn't help it.

Gambit stood. "I'ma get some wine. Care fo' some, chere?" He asked, heading into the kitchen.

"Sure." She said, knowing she shouldn't.

After pouring two wine glasses, Gambit walked back over and sat down beside her, closer this time, as he handed her the glass.

"Thanks." She said, taking the glass and putting it to her lips.

He watched as she took a sip. "Le' me know if y' like it o' not." He said, taking a sip.

"Mm." She said nodding. "That's tasty."

"Imported from France." He said, watching her swirl it around in the wine glass.

"It's perfect." She said, as the cats returned to the couch, making her chuckle.

"Damn cats." Gambit muttered as he took one from her lap and placed it in his. "Dey be so pushy."

"Ah think they're adorable." She said, petting one of them.

"Dey gang up on me." He said, taking another sip. "Demandin' li'l t'ings."

Hearing the cats purr, Rogue smiled as she took another sip of the delicious wine. They talked for another two hours about the good ol' days and refilled their glasses three more times. Rogue could feel that she was tipsy and needed to stop.

"Remy?" She asked.

"Mm hmm?" He looked at her.

"Would ya mind if I showered?" She asked.

"Course not." He said, jutting his jaw toward the bathroom. "Help y'self."

"Thank ya, hun." She said, taking another sip.

Sitting in the silence, they watched the fire crackle and pop with the calming sound of the cats purring mixed in. As the lightning continued with the thunder following, the hail started to fall and bounce against the windows. Neither of them were sure how much time had passed as they sat there, but Rogue broke the silence as she gently stood up.

"Ah'm gonna get that shower now. Try and warm up." She said, setting the wine glass on the coffee table and swaying a bit.

Getting to his feet, he grabbed her arm and did the same with his glass. "Y' okay?" He asked with a smile.

Rogue sheepishly smiled. "Ah'm fine." She answered as he placed his hand on the small of her back and escorted her.

"I show you where everyt'in' is." He said, grabbing a candle off the bar in the kitchen and lighting it as they walked down the hall. "Towels are in dat closet." He pointed to the door across from the bathroom. "Feel free t' use w'atever y' find, chere."

As Gambit turned to leave, Rogue grabbed his right wrist. He stopped and looked down at her, seeing her looking up at him in the dim light. Moving closer, Rogue ran her hand up his chest and around his neck. She guided him closer to her and gently placed her lips on his. Placing his hands on her hips, he slowly moved them to her rear and pulled her against him as the kiss heated up.

Pulling away from his lips, Rogue looked up into his eyes again. "I want you." She said huskily as she kissed his neck. "God, Remy. Ya drive me crazy."

He lightly chuckled as he felt her hands go up underneath his shirt. "Damn, girl. Y' a'ways move dis fast?" He joked, letting her feel his chest and torso as he pinned her against the bathroom wall and kissed her lips passionately.

Running her fingers through his hair, she let out a light moan as he slowly pressed his hips into her. Breaking the kiss again, Rogue looked up into his eyes and cupped his face, letting him know she was serious about what she wanted.

"Make love ta me." She said, softly.

Giving a loving smile, he took a step back as he took her hands. "Can' be doin' dis." He said, kissing her hands. "B'sides, y' ain' in yo' right mind. How 'bout y' get yo' shower, eh? I be in de livin' room when y' done."

Rogue couldn't believe he had turned her down. But he was right. She was too tipsy and wasn't keeping her emotions and feelings in check. Nodding, she watched as he turned and opened the door across from the bathroom before he handed a towel to her.

"Promise I stay awake." He smiled, adding a wink as he closed the door behind him.

Putting his back to the door, Gambit rubbed his face vigorously before he let out a sigh and headed back into the living room where he said he'd be. Sitting on the couch, he took his wine glass and took another sip as the cats came over and cuddled close to him. After thirty minutes, he smiled remembering that her showers were quite long and he couldn't help but think about when they were together. He had teased her about the length of time it took and she had always offered that he join her. Ninety nine percent of the time he did. How could he not?

He was brought out of his memories when he heard the bathroom door open. "Sorry ah took so long." She said, walking out in his shirt and drying her hair with the towel.

Giving her a warm smile, he stood and faced her. "Don' 'pologize, chere. Jus' sorry I don' got not'in' dat smells like a woman in t'ere." He said as she walked closer.

Smiling up at him, she took his hands. "Ah don't mind smellin' like ya, sugah." She said, leading him to the couch where they both sat down. "What time is it, anyway?"

Taking his phone out of his pocket, he lit the screen up. "A'most two." He said, looking at her.

"My god, ah can't believe we stayed up so late." She said as he stood up.

"Le's get y' t' bed. Sleep off dat buzz y' got, eh?" He said, taking her left hand and helping her off the couch.

"Ya got some aspirin in case it's worse in tha mornin'?" She asked, following him down the hall and into his room.

"Y' know I do, chere." He said, letting go of her hand and walked over to pull the sheets back.

Slowly making her way over to where he stood, she put her hand on his back, getting his full attention. "Remy?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He looked over her face.

"Thank ya." She said, placing her hand on the side of his face. "For bein' a gentlemen."

He smiled lovingly down at her as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Bonne nuit ma belle." He said softly as he walked past her and out of the room.

* * *

Rogue slowly opened her eyes to see Gambit sitting in a big comfy looking chair sipping coffee as he read the news paper. The chair was by the window and he had the drapes drawn back. The cats were joining him, one in his lap, one on the back of the chair and one on the arm of the chair. She smiled and blinked a few times as she looked over his bare chest. She couldn't help it. She was still so attracted to him.

"Ah get tha feelin' this is ya mornin' routine?" She asked, groggily, with a smile as she still lied down.

Looking her direction, he gave her a warm smile as he sat his coffee down and got up, letting the cats claim the chair. As he walked over, he knelt down beside her and looked into her eyes, the both of them still smiling warmly at the other.

"How y' feelin'?" He asked, as he placed his hand on her forehead. "Y' need any aspirin?"

Taking his hand, Rogue kissed it. "No." She said as she sat up and leaned in and kissed him. "But ah need ya, Remy."

He kissed her back and joined her on the bed. It heated up rather fast and soon they were tearing what little clothes off that they had on. They shared a passionate morning, making love for hours before they physically couldn't any longer and they collapsed on the bed.

Rogue couldn't help but chuckle as she kissed him lovingly. Their faces were flush, their skin wet and their breathing heavy. They stayed intertwined for several minutes before Gambit cuddled close beside her, resting his head on her shoulder as they tried to catch their breath. Rolling to face him, Rogue smiled at him as she kissed him softly, seeing his eyes looking back at her.

"Ah don't ever wanna let ya go." She said, kissing him again.

He smiled as he let out a deep breath. "Den we stay like dis." He said, placing his forehead on hers.

Sharing another passionate kiss, Rogue's phone went off. "They can leave a message." She said, kissing him again and running her fingers through his sweaty hair. "Ah'm busy."

They shared a laugh as her phone went off again, but she ignored it. They lie there, softly kissing, oblivious to the world. Just wanting to be close to the other.

"Stay wit' me." He said, softly.

She smiled lovingly at him. "Ya know ah gotta head back sometime." She said, jutting her chin toward the bedroom door. "They'll come lookin' for me after a while. Ya know how they are if ya don't answer."

"Hell wit' dem." He said, making her laugh, as he straddled her legs. "Dis our moment."

Looking up at him, Rogue smiled as he placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned down, kissing her lips softly before trickling them down her jaw and neck. "Ah'm sure they know ah'm with ya." She said as he pushed up to look down at her.

"Den why dey worryin'?" He asked, kissing her forehead. "Y' be safe an' sound wit' me."

She smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Remy?" She asked, getting his attention.

"Mm hmm?" He asked, taking her left hand and kissing the back of it as he looked into her eyes.

"Ah love you." She said, seeing a genuine smile of happiness form on his face.

"Love y' too." He said kissing her lips softly as he felt her hands run up his arms and hook around his neck. "Le's get married."

Rogue's eyes went wide with shock. "Ah...what?" She asked, sitting up and causing him to sit back on his knees.

He smiled and repeated himself. "Le's get married." He said, moving closer and cupping her face. "I love y', Anna. Y' make me feel complete. We share a spec'l connection. I know y' feel it."

"Remy." She started but was cut off with a kiss.

"Please, Anna." He said. "I want y' fo' de rest o' my life. I need y' fo' de rest o' my life."

She couldn't help but smile at his nervousness. He was lightly biting his lip in anticipation of her answer. Leaning in, she kissed his lips softly.

"Ah'd be honored ta be Mrs. LeBeau." She said, seeing his face light up with joy as he kissed her over and over. "Just one condition."

"Anyt'in' fo' y', chere." He said.

"Ah wanna wake up like this as much as possible." She said, making him chuckle.

"Dat, I can do." He said, kissing her passionately again as her phone rang again.

"Ah ain't answerin' that." She said, moving closer to him and cupping his face. "Hell with them. This is our moment."

He smiled at her repeating his words as they shared another loving kiss. Everything was perfect in the world and the day was just beginning for them.


End file.
